1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus such as a thermal printer, an impact printer or an ink jet printer. The present invention also relates to a recording apparatus in which a head is moved across a recording sheet to thereby accomplish printing of characters, numerals, etc. or recording of images such as figures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of recording apparatuses have heretofore been proposed and recently, with the spread of word processors, the demand for a compact and inexpensive printing apparatus which can print characters, numerals and figures of high quality has been rising.
Particularly, in Japanese word processors, chinese characters cannot be expressed unless use is made of a dot matrix comprised of a minimum of sixteen vertical and horizontal dots and therefore, it has been necessary to construct a recording apparatus by using a printing head having 16 or more dots in a column.
An increase in the number of component dots would not only make the printing head bulky and expensive, but also made the control circuit for driving the printing head complex and accordingly make the recording apparatus bulky and expensive.